


205. homeless

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [145]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: “Are we going to go back for them?” Helena says from the passenger’s seat. Sarah doesn’t answer.





	

“Where are we going?” Helena says from the passenger’s seat. Sarah doesn’t answer.

Sarah stole S’ truck two weeks ago. They’ve been driving for about that long; Helena had come with her placidly when Sarah had told her to get a bag and go. So here they are: going, driving and driving and driving. She doesn’t even know where they are anymore. They haven’t crossed a border, so they’re still in Canada somewhere. That’s about all Sarah’s got.

“Are we going to go back for them?” Helena says from the passenger’s seat. Sarah doesn’t answer.

She doesn’t even know why she picked up Helena, honestly. Every other time she’s left everyone behind she’s – well, left everyone behind. She doesn’t know why she drove into the woods. She doesn’t know why she’s subjecting herself to the looks Helena keeps giving her from the other seat, quick questioning things.

Well, she does. It’s because of Beth. Beth left her, for good, and Sarah needs someone else to be her ghost.

“Sarah—” Helena says from the passenger’s seat, and Sarah says: “Who were you talking to, when we were at the Castor camp? Pu-somethin’, who was that?”

Helena shrinks in on herself, immediately, drastically. “Nobody. There was no one there.”

“Didn’t say there was someone there,” Sarah says patiently. She doesn’t take her eyes off the road in front of them. “Wanted to know who you were talking to.”

“In the convent,” Helena says slowly, “I did not have many friends. I was very lonely.”

“You made one up.”

“Yes.”

“Is she gone now?” Sarah says, voice trembling with something between hope and fear.

“Yes,” Helena says. “No. No she, no he, no it. But yes. My friend is gone.” She snickers to herself under her breath. “I was hungry.”

“Sorry,” Sarah says.

“It’s okay,” Helena says, sounding surprised. “I have you now. And my other _sestras_. Pupok was not a very nice friend anyways. Too much stinging.” She turns and looks back out the window. “Are we going to turn around soon? I have to check the traps.”

Sarah doesn’t answer. She swallows. “Do you ever miss it?” she says. “The stinging.”

“No,” Helena says, immediately, hasty and desperate. She turns around in her seat fully so that she’s facing Sarah. “Sarah, why won’t you tell me where we are going. Why do you want to talk about Pupok. You’re scaring me.”

Sarah doesn’t answer. She just presses her foot down on the gas pedal, so that the needle wavers something dangerous. The truck screams to itself lowly as they barrel faster down the highway.

“ _Sarah_ ,” Helena says.

Sarah’s heart jumps to guilty life; she waits for it, for Helena to open her mouth and for Beth’s words to come out. _Tell me I’m a fuck-up_ , she thinks desperately. _Tell me I’ve ruined everything. Sting me_. But Helena doesn’t. Sarah can hear her shifting in her seat, but she doesn’t open her mouth and let anything sharp crawl out.

Sarah eases off the gas and they fall back down to a manageable speed. “I don’t know,” she says, and the worst part of that as an answer is that she’s not even sure which one of Helena’s questions she’s answering. All of them. Every single question Helena has ever asked of her.

She starts laughing. It’s not a kind laugh. “I don’t know,” she says again, and they keep driving further from home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
